Devices (e.g., sensors) within an Internet of Things (IoT) network, e.g., running “RPL” (IPv6 Routing Protocol for Low Power and Lossy Networks) can communicate among themselves (source and destination sensors within the same RPL instances) or across domains (sensors within different RPL instances) or even outside the domain.
In such cases, the following challenges presented:                End-to-end path and network telemetry data collection—How can operators collect the path and other telemetry data within a RPL environment (Intra- and Inter-RPL instances)?        Distributed policy application—How can policy application be distributed to routers, and how can it be ensured that the policies are applied?        